In the past, there have been two basic types of trivets. One type is a solid plate or dish made from a heat-resistant material. Because of its solid construction, this type of trivet inhibits air from flowing through the trivet and hence between the hot object and the underlying support structure. The other type of trivet has an open construction designed to permit air to flow freely therethrough between the hot object and the underlying support structure.